The Rabbit's Match
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Momiji has always had a crush on Fuyumi. But will confessing his love come at a cost? T for some cursing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's was a beautiful day, sun shining, birds chirping, not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day for three girls to have a picnic in a park...

Even if those girls are a Yankee, a physic, and a girl with ripped blue jeans and a black paint-splattered T-shirt.

"So how've you been Fuyumi, anything interesting going on?" Ou asked, while munching on a sandwich.

"Yes, I would very much like to know what has happened to you since we last saw each other." Hana remarked

"Oh, nothing much, I finally got the money to buy a small apartment a few blocks from where I work." I replied

"That's awesome, but aren't you too young to live on your own." Ou said

"Hey, I'm almost 14 I think I can handle it. Plus Tohru's been living in a tent! She's only 2 years older than me you know!" I retorted as I grabbed a rice ball from our picnic basket

"We actually just saw Tohru, she's living with some boys from our class Sohma was their last name I think..." Hana said calmly

"SHE'S DOING WHAT!" I yelled

"Don't worry, they're..." Hana tried to reassure me, but I wasn't listening, I mean, would you? If someone as important to you as Tohru is to me did something like that…WITHOUT TELLING YOU! AND THEY'RE SOHMA'S! I quickly asked Hana for directions and dashed off. Leaving my friends to clean up the mess we had made.

I could hear Ou say..

"Orange top will flip out when he sees her."

"Who's Orange Top?" I thought.

I shook my head. I didn't have time to question Hana, I had to find Tohru.

...TIME SKIPS...

I stood in front of Sohma house. Hana had given me directions. I decided to sneak up to the front porch to take a peak of what was going on inside. What I saw was shocking two boys, one with orange hair and the other with purple hair, were basically trying to smash each other to pieces with crazy-looking karate moves. Tohru and a man with black hair are just standing back looking worried. What the heck were they DOING? Was this NORMAL? And why was Tohru just standing there? Didn't see want to stop them from killing each other? Tohru's never been one for violence…

I had so many questions and… Not one for knocking I decided to do the polite and respectable thing, and kick down the door

The door shattered into millions of pieces, scattering bits of wood and paper all over the floor. I quickly hopped over the debris and over to Tohru. I took a deep breathe; I would speak to her slowly and calmly…

"TOHRU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LIVING WITH A BUNCH OF GUYS!? I'VE BEEN FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING SENSE TO TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE LIVING! THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN YOU WERE LIVING IN A TENT!" I yelled

The three guy's jaws dropped. They probably hadn't ever seen anyone talk to Tohru like that before. But when someone pisses me off. They're gonna get yelled at, even if it's someone I really care about.

"Who the hell are you?" The orange one said

Fuyumi glared at him "I should be asking you the same question." I snarled

"And why did you break down my door?" The one with back hair asked staring at the remains of it, crestfallen

I looked at Tohru she kept trying to get a word in, probably to explain who I was, but they were too busy questioning me to notice

Finally, I had had enough "Stop asking questions. And look for a second! Can't you see Tohru wants to tell you something?!" I shouted

They turned to her.

"Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, I'm sorry I haven't told you, i was planning to but it just never came up." Tohru than glanced over at Fuyumi

"You see, that girl standing there… is my sister Fuyumi."

"Wh-what!" Kyo said

"Let her finish." I said, my voice dripping with annoyance

She then turned to me

"And I'm sorry Fuyumi; I know you must get really worried about me sometimes you being my younger sister and all…

"Younger Sister? I thought it was the other way around" Yuki, Kyo and Shigure thought in unison

"…I hope you aren't too mad at me..." She choked out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

I pretty much tackled Tohru into a monstrous bear hug. I hated seeing my big sissy upset

"Um... Ms. Fuyumi, do you mind giving us an explanation? Why didn't Tohru just go to live with you?" Yuki asked calmly

Again, Must I explain EVERYTHING! These three really are stupid...

"We didn't want to bother our grandfather with both of us when our mother died so we decided to live separately since we couldn't afford a house big enough to fit two people, because of this Tohru started living in a tent and I stayed with a family friend until I could afford an apartment. Now I work part-time at the business she owns."

Yuki nodded, satisfied with this explanation

"And how old are you, my beautiful flower?" Shigure asked flashing me a perverted grin

I went over to slap Shigure for flirting with me but tripped over a chunk of wood on the floor and crashed into Shigure and Yuki who were standing next to each other.

*POOF*

Shigure and Yuki turned into a rat and dog.

Tohru face turned from joy to panic as she tried to cover for her two friends "Oh, there you are Spot and….Nibbles! I thought I'd lost you both."

I rolled my eyes "You're a terrible liar Reuy, I can tell your hiding something."

"N-no I'm not!" Tohru said shakily.

I stared at the rat and dog in front of me, and laughed. They were sending death glares at each other. It almost looked like a scene from the comics I read when I was little.

"Am I dreaming? Or did those two turn into animals?" I asked after I had finally finished laughing

"You're not dreaming" Shigure said, ignoring Yuki for a minute to talk to me."You see, whenever we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex or our bodies go under a great deal of stress we transform into animals from the Zodiac. As you can see, Yuki is the rat and I am the dog."

*POOF*

"One thing he forgot to mention..." Yuki muttered as he grabbed his pants

I whirled around. Trying to keep the image of two guys stark naked from poisoning my mind.

To late, "Damn they're hot..." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?…" Shigure asked grinning

SLAP

I yanked Shigure's head and stared into his eyes…

"That remark stays between us right?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded, and I had to stifle a laugh. The Death Glare. It always work.

...TIME SKIPS...

After that I started checking up on Tohru more often. I didn't trust that Kyo character, or any of the Sohma's really...but...Yuki and Shigure seemed nice, Should I trust them? Will Tohru be safe from him?

...TIME SKIPS...

Tohru's Cultural Festival was coming up in a few days and since I had part of the day when they had a meeting I decided I was going to help her class think of a stand to make.

The class decided on making a rice ball stand, and if you bought two rice balls you'd get a mystery flavored one for free. I thought this was awesome because I would get to make my super-special hot sauce rice balls with chile peppers as the center. I love them, Tohru's favorite flavor is plum.

...TIME SKIPS...

On the day of the Festival, I set my rice balls on the table and pulled up a chair, all kids who had participated in the stand had to stay, even if they weren't in the class... Crazy right?

I sat with my headphones plugged in listening to music on my phone, scanning the crowd for my next victims... I mean... Costumers. After awhile all of my chile rice balls were eaten or thrown in the trash. Only Hana, Ou and I can stomach more than two, without about a gallon of milk.. Hehe.

I read a book for awhile, watched Yuki get fought over by a mod of fangirls. All boring, until something unexpected happened

Momiji came through the door


	2. Chapter 2

Momiji POV

Today Hatori's letting me go to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's Cultural Festival! I was walking to their stand when I saw a girl I knew! It was Fuyumi! I was surprised, what's she doing here? But I was also happy that she's here. She seemed to be talking with Tohru and Tohru was looking kinda sad. I got closer to them.

"But Reuy! I have to go, my shift is about to start!" She said

"Okay, take care of yourself and I'll see you later." Tohru replied smiling.

Fuyumi nodded. They exchanged a hug before she left. She passed by my and looked at me out of the corner of her eye before she rushed past me.

I sighed "She always avoids me.." I thought

Fuyumi POV

I hurried to the cafè, my shift is about to start! I ran in and saw the owner.

"Fuyumi-chan, you were almost late." She said, her name is Misuzu, she's my boss. I bowed.

"I'm sorry boss." She nodded.

"Get dressed and start working." I nodded as I ran to the dressing room. I guess today's theme was bunny maids. I put on the maid dress and pulled on the white bunny ears. The maid dress went to my mid thigh, was black with white lace, and had a white apron tied around the waist. I slipped on the black Mary Jane shoes and walked out with a small notepad and a pen. I began to take orders.

About 20 minutes later the door bell sounded telling us we had another customer.

"Hello, welcome to-" I froze as I saw who it was. It was Tohru with Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji. They all stared at me and I stared back.

~thoughts~

Tohru: I hope she wasn't too late for her shift, I'd feel bad if I made her late.

Yuki: So, Miss Honda's sister works here. It's nice that she's responsible at her age.

Kyo: *glaring but laughing on the inside* HAHA! SHE WORKS IN A MAID CAFE!

Momiji: *blushing* W-wow, Fuyumi sure is cute in that uniform, and it's a bunny

Fuyumi: *calm but freaking out on the inside* OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?

~end of thoughts~

"Hello everyone, what are you guys doing here?" I asked calmly like they were anyone else.

"Well, the cultural festival is over so we thought we'd get something to eat." Yuki said smiling, I nodded.

"I'll get you guys a table, follow me." I told them smiling. Oh god, I hope they leave soon. I sat them at a table and readied my notepad and pen.

"So what can I get you all?" I asked smiling.

"I'll have a piece of cake and some rosemary tea." Tohru said smiling at me.

"I'll have the cheese cake and green tea." Yuki said.

"I'll have a sandwich with milk tea." Kyo said glaring at nothing in particular. I turned to Momiji. He had a small blush on his cheeks.

"I'll have the strawberry shortcake and some milk tea." He said smiling at me. I blushed a bit before smiling back.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders." I said with a smile and walked away. I went to the kitchens and placed their orders. 3 minutes later everything was done so i carried it all on a big tray. I walked to their table with more balance than Tohru could ever dream of and gave them their snacks.

"Alright, there you go. Enjoy." I said as I held the tray in front of me.

"Thank you." Tohru, Yuki and Momiji said smiling. I smiled back and walked away. When they were finished eating, Tohru waved me over.

"Hey, did you guys want anything else? Something to-go maybe?" I asked.

"No, we're fine. We just wanted the check." Tohru said smiling. I nodded and gave it to them. They paid and got up to leave. As they were leaving, Momiji turned to me and handed me a bill. I looked at him confused.

"It's a tip, for being such a good waitress. I love the ears by the way." He said smiling like it was an inside joke. I lightly blushed but nodded.

"Thank you." I told him smiling

"No problem, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Was the last thing he said before leaving. I looked at the bill in my hands and gasped with wide eyes. He gave me a ten thousand yen bill! He must be super rich if he can afford to give tips like that. I shook my head, there's no way I could accept this! Wow, Tohru moment... I'll just give it back at school tomorrow. I nodded to myself and went back to the customers.

...TIME SKIPS...

It was lunch time, so Momiji should be eating his lunch in the classroom like usual. I walked in and there he was sitting in his seat next to the window. I walked to him and he looked up as I did. He stood up to greet me.

"Hello Fuyumi, did you need anything?" He asked smiling. The sun was hitting him just perfectly and with that perfect smile in please he looked like an angel- I shook my head, no time to be fantasizing.

"Actually, yeah." I held my hand out and in my hand was the bill he gave me yesterday.

"I couldn't possibly accept this much." I said looking at his face.

"Why not?" He asked tilting his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's WAY to much." I said handing it to him, he didn't take it.

"Just accept it." He said. I shook my head and tried giving it to him again.

"I can't." I said as I tried harder. He stepped back and I stepped forward. I tripped and went spiraling toward him. His face turned horror struck as I fell against him.

*POOF*

Momiji was no longer under me. I looked down and saw his clothes. Something moved in them. I pulled them back and saw a... rabbit? My eyes widened and my jaw hung open. I stared at it and it stared back at me with an equally shocked face. I stood up and took a step back. My mouth was hanging open as I pointed to the rabbit then pointed to me then back to the rabbit before putting down my hand and closing my eyes tightly.

"Okay, I think I'm on crack because Momiji just turned into a rabbit." I said quietly while pinching the bridge of my nose. The rabbit was staring intently at me.

My thoughts drifted. "...wait... He's a Sohma... The secret... Is that... Is that why... A-

*POOF*

Momiji was standing in front of me... Completely naked. He had fair pale skin all over, he looked soft and warm. I stared at his face and he was blushing while looking very worried. At that moment, I just ran. I ran out of the room and to the one place in school I thought he couldn't get to me: the girl's restroom. I ran in (thankfully no one else was in at the moment) and as I was about to lock myself in the big handicapped stall, Momiji came running-fully clothed-and threw open the door. He ran in with me and closed the door with so much force it jammed and almost opened in the opposite direction. I stared at him and he stared back. We just stood there, in the girl's restroom locked in the handicapped stall. We were both panting slightly from the run.

"You can't tell anyone." He gasped out. I shook my head.

"I won't. I already met a few other Zodiacs." I said trying to steady my breath.

"Who?" He asked as he took deep breaths to get his breathing back to normal.

"Yuki and Shigure." He looked pensive. Out of nowhere, the restroom door could be heard opening. I clasped my hand over his mouth at the same time he clasped his hand over mine. I could see three girls' feet and then they disappeared. We both sighed in relief then almost screamed as three heads appeared over the stall's wall. They stared down at us and I looked up at them in horror. They were Maki, Hanna, and Karin: the school's biggest gossip and obsessed with Momiji. They suddenly got mischievous smirks and their heads disappeared from view. My eyes widened with panic and within the minute people could be heard whispering everywhere. Momiji and my name seemed to be the most frequently said.

"Dammit." I hissed. If he finds out about this i'm dead.

Somehow, Momiji looked pretty calm about this.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked him.

"There's a window, we could just climb out instead of the door. Or just stay here for the rest of the day." He said smiling. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, okay." I said sitting cross legged on the surprisingly clean floor. Better text Tohru about this...

I sighed and took out my phone. Tohru should still be in lunch.

Me:

Hey, wacha do'in?

Reuy:

Eating lunch outside. What's up?

Me:

Locked in a bathroom with Momiji after he transformed in an empty classroom and I ran to the girl's restroom.

Reuy

...

Tohru's POV

I was sitting outside with Hana, Uo, Yuki, and Kyo just having lunch. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and saw I had a text from Fumie.

Fumie:

Hey, wacha doin?

Me:

Eating lunch outside. What's up?

Fumie:

Locked in a bathroom with Momiji after he transformed in an empty classroom and I ran to the girl's restroom.

My mouth dropped open and I started freaking out.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki asked, glancing worriedly at me.

"Fumie is locked in a stall in the girl's bathroom with Momiji!" I practically yelled.

"What?! What did that twerp do now?!" Kyo yelled.

"He did the thing!" I said trying not to reveal the secret. They gapped.

"Are they okay?" Yuki asked worried.

Me:

ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!? NOBODY SAW RIGHT!?

Fumie:

We're both fine. But three girls saw us locking in a stall and probably told everyone that we were doing something naughty.

"They're both fine, nobody saw." I said sighing. They looked releaved and the bell rang signaling it was time for class again.

Me: Okay. Gotta go, that's the bell. I'll see you later, you should stop by today.

Fumie: Okay, see you later...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fuyumi's POV

We decided to stay in the stall, by now almost all the girls in school had crowded in front of the bathroom door. We were cornered, the girls would swarm us and Momiji would transform again... And that was not an option.

Guess I had to take a risk and stay. I had no choice

Luckily, I had my book bag with me so, Momiji and I could write messages to each other. Anything we said would be heard by Maki, who had her ear pressed against the stall door.

"What do we do? To risky to jump out the window..." I scribbled down messily

"I don't know.. Stay here until the end of the day?" He wrote back

"Sure, but I get the seat!"

"Ok"

I got up off the floor and sat on the toilet seat. Taking out another piece of paper. I started sketching Momiji with some bunny ears and a tail.

He wrote something down "What are you doing?"

"Sketching you" I mouthed to lazy to write.

"Can I see?" He mouthed following my lead

I turned the sheet of paper around, it wasn't very good and I had only finished his head and ears, but he smiled.

"Oh, that's really good!" He said, I smacked my hand our his mouth. The girls gasped

"Shhh, the fangirls 'll hear us!" I whispered."

As if on cue, the crowd started murmuring soon they would probably bust open the door.

"Oh crap" I thought and whipped out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Momiji mouthed to me

"Texting backup." I whispered

Me:

TOHRU HELP ME WE'RE STILL STUCK IN HERE AND THERE'S A GIANT CROWD OF GIRLS RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!

After a few minutes I got a reply

Tohru:

YOU'RE STILL THERE! IT'S 2:45 SCHOOL SHOULD BE OVER

I looked at the time on my phone. She was right! 2:45 and I was supposed to be at work at 3:15

I waited another minute, Tohru must be having a freak out! poor Reuy... Then because of my lack or time decided to text Yuki for help instead.

Me: Please get us out of here! I can't be late to work again or I'll get fired.

Yuki: Already have a plan, be ready to run

Five minutes later... I was running out of time! I heard squeals from the fangirls and the pounding of them running away. I made a dash for the window. Momiji right behind me. Thank god he was quick! As quick as a… rabbit? Nah bad joke… I had just enough time to see Yuki and Kyo out of the corner of my eye. I'll have to remember to thank them later…

Kyo's POV

Man, these girls have stamina we've been running for what? 20 minutes? Fuyumi's gonna pay for this...

Fuyumi's POV

I sprinted back to my apartment. Dropped off my stuff, grabbed a hair brush and left

"Oh crap" I muttered and turned in the direction of Shigure's house. I dropped a hastily written note on to his porch. Damn it's 3:20 Misuzu gonna kill me! I got changed. Cat maids today, I got the orange one. Ironic isn't it?

...TIME SKIPS...

After work I decided to go to Shigure's house and apologize to Yuki and Kyo for making them get mobbed by fangirls. I saw then running towards me, steam coming out of Kyo's ears. Oh no...

"WE WERE CHASED BY GIRLS ALL DAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US ONCE THAT MORON LEFT! ARE YOU STUPID! YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO HELP US! WE SAVED YOUR ASS"

I was silent, cat got my... No... more bad puns... Without realizing it I cracked... No I totally fell apart.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAD TO JUGGLE SCHOOL., WORK AND ANY KIND OF SOCIAL LIFE AT 13! I HAVE WORKED FOR MONTHS JUST TO GET A PLACE TO LIVE! SO DON'T YELL AT ME FOR NOT SCARING AWAY SOME WEAK FANGIRLS FOR YOU! YOU DECIDED TO COME AND HELP ME! I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO IT!" I screamed tears running down my cheeks. Yep, I had snapped

Kyo stepped back, shocked at my sudden outburst

Tohru came up to me. Her eyes full of sympathy.

"Fumie... Did you..." Tohru started to say

I didn't want to hear it. I ran. I ran to the only place I felt safe... The Secret Hideout

...TIME SKIPS...

I burst through the bushes at The Secret Hideout, it's a small clearing with a few big, shady trees and a creek running through it. A perfect place to sit and relax.

Or cry your heart out…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Momiji's POV

I was walking down the street, going down to the café where Fuyumi worked to apologize for trapping her in the bathroom with me… Wow that sounds wrong... Anyway, I saw her running down the street. Tears were running down her face...

Curiosity got me, I decided to follow her.

She led me to a clearing with some trees and a creek. I also noticed a small tree house that looked like it had been used recently...by I'm guessing Fuyumi, because this place is pretty well hidden, no one would find it unless they knew it was here. But why would she use a treehouse? She's to old to want to play in it...And she's always busy... Maybe... She used to live there.

I snuck up behind her. She collapsed down by the creek and started sobbing.

I moved closer to her. I wanted to comfort her, protect her from whatever was hurting her. Because she's the girl... The girl that... That I...

"What a-are you doing h-here. How d-did you find m-me..." Fuyumi stuttered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I followed you... I'm really sorry." I said, starring at the ground. I frowned, her voice had lost it's normal fiery tone. She must be really upset. Her voice had only gotten like that once before in the time I had known her. She was crying in the hallway, muttering something I couldn't hear... She sounded... Broken

"G-go away..." She murmured tears still leaking from her eyes.

"No." I replied stubbornly "You need me." That was true.

That just made her cry harder. I decided to do everything in my power to help her... I didn't care if she would hate me because of it.

I didn't say anything, I just leaned down next to her and rubbed her back. Whispering calming words into her ear. After a while the sobs turned to shivers and than stillness. I looked at her face.

It was frozen, tears ran down her face, her eyes looked like glass. What was happening

"Fuyumi..." I said shaking her.

Fuyumi's Flashback*

May 1

The worst day of my life

I went to school in the morning, but I was sick and had to go home by lunchtime. Mom drove me home and told me to rest until she got back from work...

She never came home...

When I heard she had died in a traffic accident I almost collapsed onto the floor.

I forgot to tell her air was leaking out of the back tire of the car when she picked me up... If I had told her about it she would have been more careful and not gotten killed.

It was all my fault... All...My...Fault...

"Fuyumi... Fuyumi!" I heard a voice calling me. I put my hands over my ears...

"No..." I muttered

The voice continued calling my name

"No...No!" I yelled, my eyes snapped open.

And Momiji's worried eyes stared back at me. He closed his phone and put it into his pocket.

Momiji's POV

I didn't know what to do.. Fuyumi was still as a stone. All she did was murmur incoherent things under her breath

I decided to text Tohru. She's good with people and she seems to be Fuyumi's friend so she may know what to do

Momiji:

Fuyumi is collapsed on the ground sobbing... What do I do?

Tohru:

She is? Ok, where are you guys

She's surprisingly calm about all this.I thought she was gonna have a freak out. Has this happened before?

Momiji:

We're in a clearing with a creek in it. I have no idea where...

Tohru:

Ok, I know where you guys are I'm on my way.

Kyo:

We have to save your butts AGAIN!

Momiji:

Shut up Kyo

Tohru's POV

Me: Ok, I know where you guys are I'm on my way.

I sent that text than sprinted inside. I grabbed what I needed than started going to the Secret Hideout. Yuki and Kyo followed me. Wondering where I was going.

"What's that." Kyo asked

"Something important." I muttered

"What was that?" Yuki asked

"Nothing!" I replied, guilty from lying to them. They'll know soon anyway...

Momiji's POV

A few minutes later Tohru came running up. Holding a water bottle and some... pills? I just sat there, tilting my head in confusion.

she handed Fuyumi the pills and water, frowning in a very un-Tohru like way.

"You forgot again didn't you? You know what happens when you don't take your meds Fumie. You can never forget to take them." Tohru admonished

"Sorry Sissy ..." Fuyumi whispered quietly. I swear she sounded like a 3 year-old who just made a mess on the floor.

Wait... Fuyumi is Tohru's sister! That explains a lot. How had I not guessed earlier?…

After Fuyumi swallowed the pills her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell over onto the soft grass.

Without thinking I picked Fuyumi's now unconscious form off the ground. I carried her bridal style, away from my chest so I wouldn't transform.

"Where is her house? You can't take her home yourself." I asked Tohru

She just nodded and motioned for me to follow her

I carried her all the way to her house. It was hard but I didn't care. She needed to know someone cared about her... Loved her

I felt for a spare key under the welcome mat. Luckily there was one and unlocked the door. I set her what seems to be a small spare bed and left leaving the key on the bedside table and locking the door behind me

"Goodnight my princess" I into her ear whispered hopping she would hear me


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fuyumi's POV

I woke up. Wait… what I was at Shigure's house. Than the Secret Hideout, what happened? How did I get here?

I opened my eyes, I was on the spare bed of my apartment I looked out the window, it was dark outside. How long had I been asleep? Had I missed anything?

"What happened." I moaned, my voice was strangely hoarse. What happened? Did he do something to me?

Tohru got up from my couch and sat down at the end of the bed.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Tohru asked frowning

"Not a clue Reuy..." I replied, sitting up.

Tohru hugged me "Think" She whispered into my shoulder.

I thought for a moment looking around the room for clues. I saw a half filled water bottle on my side table.

It hit me.

"They all know now don't they?" I asked

"We know you're a mental idiot!" Kyo yelled across the room

(I know he sounds British but thats all I can think of)

*SLAP*

"Hey! What was that for you stupid rat?" Kyo yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Apologize." Yuki said through gritted teeth guess he doesn't like when Kyo insults people...

"Make me." The cat sneered. Yuki jumped forward and punched Kyo in the face, and so the fight condensed. I just sat there and Tohru was freaking out next to me.

"Are they always like this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I wish they wouldn't fight so much though." She sighed sadly.

"Hey! Stop the fighting!" I yelled out. They froze and looked at me.

"Kyo, please apologize." Tohru said with big eyes. He sighed looking away.

"Sorry." He muttered. I nodded.

"Apology accepted." I stood up and stretched. "I should thank Momiji. Do you guys know where I can find him?" It's the least I can do, even if he would disapprove

"Hmm, you could try the pet shop. He liked going there to look at the bunnies." Yuki said logically.

I nodded and went to change. I dressed in some black ripped jeans, a white shirt with paint splatters on them (curtesy of me) and some black vans.

*TIME SKIPS*

I walked outside and headed to the pet shop. It was pretty empty except for Momiji. I looked at the window and it said,

"Guess the pink bunny's weight correctly and you get to keep the cutie"

I shrugged and walked inside. Momiji seemed to be talking to the pink bunny.

"C'mon, if you would just tell me your weight you wouldn't have to be in this cage anymore and I could take you home." Momiji insisted.

"Hello Momiji." I said behind him. I must've scared him because he fell backwards and into me.

*POOF*

I caught him and could hear someone walking to us. I carried him in my arms as I kicked his clothes under a cage. The shop owner came out.

"Hey, where's Momiji?" He asked looking around. I shrugged trying to look innocent.

"He left saying he'd be back later." The shop owner nodded.

"No one's had any luck, but if you guess the pink bunny's weight correctly, you get to keep her."

"Um sure, just let me try to calculate." I said nodding. He nodded and walked back to where he was.

"Momiji, what's the bunny's weight?" I asked

"She doesn't want to tell me, she's embarrassed."

I smiled and leaned toward the cage. I spoke directly to the bunny.

"It's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed. You're very cute." She twitched her nose.

"She's 13 pounds." Momiji whispered. Well, she was a big bunny.

"Um, mister?" I called. The man walked back to where I was.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to guess." I said.

"Alright, what's your estimate?"

"Um, 13 pounds?" I said it like a

question.

"That's correct! You can take her home with ya!" I nodded smiling as he handed me the pink bunny. He left again and I quickly scooped up Momiji's clothes.

The pink bunny curled itself around my shoulders as I held Momiji and his clothes in my arms. I walked to an alleyway and let him down.

*POOF*

I looked away as he dressed. The pink bunny nuzzled its furry face

into my neck and I giggled smiling.

Momiji's POV

The pink bunny nuzzled into Fuyumi's neck. Fuyumi giggled and smiled. I blushed.

"What should I name her? Or does she already have a name?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"She says the shop owner didn't bother naming her." Fuyumi looked a bit sad.

"Hmm, how about i call you... Suteki?" The pinkett twitched her nose.

"She says 'what does Suteki mean?'." Fuyumi smiled.

"It means lovely in Japanese." Suteki snuggled closer to Fuyumi.

"She likes her name." I said smiling. Fuyumi smiled at me and I blushed.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to say thank you." She said like she just remembered.

"For what?" I asked tilting my head.

"For carrying me home." She said smiling softly at me. I looked away embarrassed.

"It was nothing, there's no need to thank me." I told her. She stepped closer to me with big eyes.

"It's not nothing. Anyone else would've probably just left me there." She said leaning towards me. My blush brightened.

"That's horrible." I whispered. She nodded.

"I know. That's why I'm so grateful." I unintentionally leaned towards her to.

"I would've carried you home anyway." I whispered.

"Thank you.." She said and pecked me on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fuyumi's POV

"Thank you.." I said and pecked him on the lips.

I kissed him...

I KISSED HIM

WHAT POSSESSED ME TO DO THAT?

Blushing furiously, I stepped back.

What should I say? Will he be mad at me...

"Um... I have to... Ummm... Buy some food for Suteki..." I managed to mutter before turning around.

"But she just ate..." Momiji replied

I've been caught!...Damn his rabbit sense. RUN FOR THE HILLS... I dashed away.

I hate boys...

*TIME SKIPS*

Momiji's POV

She's kissing me

I almost squealed...the girl I've had a crush on since we were little kids is kissing me! *Squeee*

She pulled away, I frowned. What was wrong? Doesn't she like me?Did I do something?

Fuyumi was speechless, but after a moment she said

"Um... I have to... Ummm... Buy some food for Suteki..." muttered before turning to leave

"But she just ate..." I replied confused

She ran, leaving me with just one thought.

She kissed me

She kissed me

She kissed me

She kissed me...

*Flashback Time*

I remember the day we met...

It was in first grade. Fuyumi was in kindergarden. It was a few weeks in the school year and Fuyumi was transferred into my class.

The teacher clapped her hands, I looked up from the picture I was drawing. I don't remember much but I think her name was Mrs. Green.

"Alright kids, a new student will be joining us today. She's a year below you but is very smart so she will be in this class for the rest of the year." Mrs Green explained

"Hello, My name is Fuyumi Honda." Fuyumi said and sat down in the only unoccupied seat, the one next to mine.

The other kids basically ignored Fuyumi, which was understandable. The groups had already been formed and knitted shut so there was no one left for her to really connect with. Now that I think about it she doesn't have many friends other than Hana or Ou.

"Hello" I said, smiling, I wanted her to feel welcome

"Hi" she murmured hardly noticing my existence. Scribbling down the answers to the math problems on the board

It was raining at recess so we had to stay inside. Fuyumi and I sat together drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Fuyumi asked after she had finished her drawing, it was a fox.

"A bunny" I replied

"D'aw I luv bunnies." Fuyumi cooed her slight lisp coming through

"What color should it be." I asked

After a moment she said "Pink. I've wanted a pink bunny."

"OK"

*TIMES SKIPS*

We sat together for a few weeks until one day at lunch Fuyumi was called to the office..

When she came to school the next day she ignored me and sat as far away for me as possible.

Fuyumi POV (what happened to her in the office) Still in flashback mode but Momiji doesn't know what happened

I was eating lunch when I got called to the office. Immediately I started sweating

"Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Were mommy or Ruey hurt?" Thoughts like these spun through my head

When I opened the door a kid stood up and walked over to me.

He said his name was Akito. I still shudder when I hear his name. He was only about 10 at the time but he still towered over me like a giant.

He bent down to my level whispering into my ear "come with me, act natural I will catch you if you try to run."

My blood turned to ice. What does he want from me? I was terrified, but I nodded. Lying to the secretary that Akito was my cousin who was taking me to a dentist appointment.

We walked down the streets for about 10 minutes Akito gripped my hand, trying to look normal, but I knew he was holding me so I couldn't escape.

He pulled me down into an ally forcing me to back against the wall. Tears leaked through my eyes. Akito laughed.

"Do you know why I brought you here my dear?" He asked I swear he sounded like a snake, a venomous one.

"N-no..." I squeaked wiping the tears for my eyes. Sissy always told me to be brave.

"Well let me tell you..." He hissed taking out something from his pocket

A whip

"What are y-you gonna d-do with that?..." I asked trembling, but I had a pretty good idea.

"I'm gonna teach you to STAY AWAY FROM THE SOHMA FAMILY" Akito yelled

It didn't even occur to me Momiji was a Sohma until later that day. When Akito had left. (Sidetracking sorry back to the drama)

I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I was backed against the wall

The first lash hurt the most. The hard leather bit into my skin like a steak knife made of ice carving into my back

The next 13 were a blur of blood, pain and tears. I almost blacked out by the 12th lash but I stayed strong. I knew if I gave up I would die. I couldn't die, sissy needs me.

When it was over, Akito spat in my face folded his whip, which was now covered in my blood, and left, but not before saying...

"You have been punished. Mess with us again and I won't hold back."

I was drowning, drowning in a sea of red. I wailed finally letting out the screams I had wanted to use earlier.

I was about to black out when I heard yelling someone picked me up a few seconds later.

I didn't get to see my savior's face

Or was he my killer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fuyumi's POV

I strolled through the park for a few minutes, admiring the scenery before I decided to go home. I cut through the park and soon hit the pavement. I thought I heard some shuffling in the alleyway ahead of me but brushed it off, it was probably just a stray dog...

As I walked pass the alleyway a hand grabbed my and pushed me down. I couldn't see his face, it was covered in shadow

"Remember me?" A voice snarled, I gasped.

"Y-you!" I stuttered it was him!

He smirked "Yes me" he laughed maliciously

Our eyes bored into each other his cold, hard black orbs staring into my terrified blue ones

"It seems you need a reminder." He growled smirking viciously as he dragged me deeper in to the alley and raised his fist.

Suteki POV

I saw a man grab Fumie and drag her into an alley. Oh no! I hopped as fast as I could to the park and through the path Momiji took. He can help! I had a bit of trouble, but eventually after a very long while (why am I so slow?!) I finally reached a big estate. I easily hopped through some bushes and continued my search for Momiji.

Fumie POV

He brought his fist down and smashed it into my ribs. I clenched my teeth not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. He continued to punch my chest, then punched my cheek bone. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he got up and kicked my gut.

"That's what you get. This is a kindness compared to what you'll get if your continue to interact with the Sohmas." He walked away. I closed my eyes and sighed. For the second time, I felt warm arms wrap under my legs and torso. I fluttered my eyes and saw the same guy as last time.

"You're the doctor." I muttered before passing out.

Momiji POV

I sat on my bed in my room with my arms crossed. I can't believe she defended him after he forcibly kissed her! Suddenly, I head hopping. I looked out my window and saw Suteki by herself. She looked tired. I ran out.

"Suteki! What are you doing here?!" I questioned as I took her in my arms. She was breathing heavily and twitched her nose at me.

"Some guy took Fumie into an alley. I think he hurt her!"

Just as I was about to respond I looked up. From here I could see the main gate. In walked Hatori carrying a limp body. It was Fuyumi!

I stood there to shocked to move until Suteki looked up at me twitching her nose.

"Are you gonna go help her? She's your girlfriend y'know" She squeaked

I blushed "She's not my girlfriend…" I grumbled,

Suteki rolled her eyes, I got the message. "Sure…"

I snuck into Hatori's office careful not to knock anything over. I looked at Fuyumi she was shirtless except for a lacy bra... it looked… sexy...I blushed

She looked terrible, her chest was a heaving mass of back and blue, her cheek was swollen and there were cuts and scrapes all over her.

"Who would do this?" I muttered

Fuyumi groaned and rolled onto her side, I glanced at her back.

My God her back...

It was covered in scars

Suteki let out a panicked squeak "Are you trying to kill me? Let go!"

Whoops, I must have been squeezing her to hard! I set Suteki down carefully, once she was on the floor she hopped from there to the bed and then onto Fuyumi's shoulder.

I walked over to Fuyumi. I leaned over and started to rubbing her back. Tracing the scars, I counted 13 in all. They were long thin lines going from just past her neck all the way down to her lower back. I guessed they were made by a whip but I wasn't sure

After a minute or two Fuyumi sighed in her sleep and inched closer to me.

I stared at the scars for a few more seconds before I decided to take the risk, she probably wouldn't remember this anyway...

I kissed her

"I'll catch whoever did this and keep you safe Fuyumi... I'll protect you..." I whispered

"What are you doing‽" Hatori said as he walked in I jumped

"Um… nothing" I muttered trying to inch my way towards the door.

"No, stay. I need to tell something." Hatori said

"Ok…" I muttered sitting down in the chair in the corner.

"Do you know why Fuyumi is here Momiji?" Hatori asked as he firmly bandaged Fuyumi's ribs

"Some guy beat her up..." I whispered the next part "and I'll kill whoever did this to her."

Hatori sighed "it wasn't just 'some guy' it was Akito" I gasped

"HE did this‽" I yelled

Hatori nodded "He doesn't approve of the Sohma's interacting with other people."

"But Tohru lives with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, Why did Akito decide to not do anything to her?"

"Shigure, Ayame and I convinced him to leave her alone, I think Akito likes her, she's very sweet and innocent."

An image of the scars of Fuyumi's back burned it's way back into my mine. "Did he…" I said shuddering

(Hatori mind read powers go!) "Yes" he replied "She was 5, miraculous she survived, she lost a lot of blood"

I shivered "Why would Akito do such a thing? We were just kids she couldn't have done anything wrong!" I yelled

A dark thought crawled its way into my mind"What happened to her today is probably just a fraction of the pain she went through years ago..."

I heard a groan come from next to me. I turned

"What happened?" She moaned trying to prop herself up onto her elbows

"Please don't try to get up" Hatori said...

Fuyumi froze, her eyes got that glassy,faraway look. I've only seen it once before, and that was at the creek...

Fuyumi's POV -flashback-

I was 5

I was eating lunch were Momiji when I got called to the office. Immediately I started sweating

"Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Were mommy or Ruey hurt?" Thoughts like these spun through my head

When I opened the door a kid stood up and walked over to me.

He said his name was Akito. I still shudder when I hear his name. He was only about 10 at the time but he still towered over me like a giant.

He bent down to my level whispering into my ear "come with me, act natural I will catch you if you try to run."

My blood turned to ice. What does he want from me? I was terrified, but I nodded. Lying to the secretary that Akito was my cousin who was taking me to a dentist appointment.

We walked down the streets for about 10 minutes Akito gripped my hand, trying to look normal, but I knew he was holding me so I couldn't escape.

He pulled me down into an ally forcing me to back against the wall. Tears leaked through my eyes. Akito laughed.

"Do you know why I brought you here my dear?" He asked I swear he sounded like a snake, a venomous one.

"N-no..." I squeaked wiping the tears for my eyes. Sissy always told me to be brave.

"Well let me tell you..." He hissed taking out something from his pocket

A whip

"What are y-you gonna d-do with that?..." I asked trembling, but I had a pretty good idea.

"I'm gonna teach you to STAY AWAY FROM THE SOHMA FAMILY" Akito yelled

I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I was backed against the wall.

The first lash hurt the most. The hard leather bit into my skin like a steak knife made of ice carving into my back

The next 13 were a blur of blood, pain and tears. I almost blacked out by the 12th lash but I stayed strong. I knew if I gave up I would die. I couldn't die, sissy needs me.

When it was over, Akito spat in my face folded his whip, which was now covered in my blood, and left, but not before saying...

"You have been punished. Mess with us again and I won't hold back."

I was drowning, drowning in a sea of red. I tried to scream for help but it only came out as a hoarse groan.

I was about to black out when I heard yelling... Someone picked me up a few seconds later.

I didn't get to see my savior's face

Or was he my killer.


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! This was the last one that needed editing. You'll notice I added the bit with Hatori, I hope no one minds... Anyway, Me and The-Alicorn-of-Deduction have writer's block so if all you lovely people could send in your suggestions for what should have next please PM me. Oh, and please remember to R&R!

Chapter 8

Hatori's POV ~flashback~ When Fuyumi was 5

I rushed out of the estate looking for Akito. A maid told me he left extremely angry and who knows what he'll do. I practically sprinted down the streets when I suddenly saw him walk out of an alley.

"Akito, what are you doing here?" I asked cautiously.

"Just teaching." He replied. I saw a whip in his hand and my eyes widened. When he walked out of site I rushed into the alley. I could hear shallow breathing and rushed towards the noise. It was a little girl with her back practically torn open. She looked unconscious.

'I want to be a doctor. If I can't at least do this what's the point in me even trying?' I thought to myself as I reached for the little girl. I carried her carefully so I wouldn't transform and ran to the estate. I snuck her in and to my dad's office, thank god he's a doctor and taught me some stuff already. I laid her down and cleaned her back. She was losing to much blood.

"Come on kid, stay with me." I muttered. I quickly took a blood sample then began to do a blood transfusion.

Thankfully, she began to regain some color and I sighed. I disinfected her back wounds with some alcohol and peroxide. She whimpered in her slumber. I wrapped her back up in bandages and laid her on her stomach on top of some fluffy pillows. I kept the blood transfusion going. And then waited until she regained consciousness.

Fuyumi's POV -still in flashback-

When I opened my eyes I seemed to be in a doctor's office of sorts,I blinked a bit and tried sitting up but moaned in pain.

"Please don't try to get up." A male voice said next to me. My head snapped toward him alarmed and my eyes widened in fear.

"Don't be alarmed." He said softly as though not to scare me. I laid back down.

"How does your back feel?" He asked looking me over.

"Bad." I said wincing.

"I bandaged your torso and back." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully and bowed my head in respect.

"But I must talk to you about something important." He said seriously and sat next to me. I nodded urging him to go on.

"You must stay away from the Sohmas." He said. My eyes widened a bit.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I cannot tell you, it is a family issue."

"Are you a Sohma?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yes. And so is Momiji. So please do not get any closer to him. Ignore him. Stay away as much as you can." He warned.

"But, he's my only friend." I whimpered. I didn't want to lose my friend.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay away for your own good. Something like this might happen again."

I look down sadly and nod. He hesitates before patting my head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said shaking my head.

A few days later when I had recovered, I went to school early and asked the teacher of she could change my seat. She agreed and i sat as far away from Momiji as possible. I ignored him. But there were moments when I locked eyes with him. His eyes were confused and hurt. I'd quickly look away and continue my work. I didn't want to ignore him but if I don't he may come back...

-end of flashback-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fuyumi POV

I was suddenly aware of a hand waving and snapping its fingers in my face. I quickly realized it was Hatori. I blinked my eyes and shook my head as I cleared it. I looked down and saw that I was only in a bra and my jeans so I quickly wrapped my arms around myself then hissed in the pain it sent through my back. Hatori silently handed me a shirt and I pulled it on. I saw Momiji and turned my head away. I got up off the table and looked at Hatori. He gave me a curt nod and I returned it. I walked out with Suteki on my shoulders. Just as I was about to leave through the front gate, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes widened at who I saw.

Hatsuharu POV

I saw that cute girl from the park, Fuyumi, walk towards the front gates with that pink bunny of her's on her shoulder. I walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with big eyes but calmed down when she saw it was me.

"Oh, hello Hatsuharu." She said with a small smile. I had to hold back a blush and kept my face calm and monotone.

"Hello Fumie." I said. I petted her rabbit. "What's wrong? You look kinda down." I said. She shook her head.

"It's nothing, you shouldn't worry over me." She said. It looked like she was holding back tears. I held her hand and started walking to my house.

"How about I make us some tea and you can talk to me about whatever it is?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she smiled at me.

"That would be nice, thank you." She said.

Momiji POV

I was about to chase after Fuyumi when what I saw made me freeze. It was her and Hatsuharu. She was smiling at him and he was leading her to his house. I grit my teeth and my face flushed in anger. I decided to follow them.

Fuyumi POV

I went into Hatsuharu's house and took my time in looking around. I put Suteki on the floor by my feet and she sat there looking up at me. It was a very simple house, nothing extraordinary. But knowing him, his room was probably a whole different story. He gave me warm rose tea and I took a big breath of it before sipping on it. He sat down next to me.

"So, now can you tell me what's bothering you?" He asked me. I sighed. And looked at him. S-should I tell him? "Hmm?" He hummed as he leaned toward me. Without our chests touching, he leaned his face into my neck and nuzzled me. I blushed. "You can trust me, go ahead and tell me." He purred. I gulped. Momiji came through the door and looked mad. Hatsuharu raised his head up lazily.

"What the hell?!" Momiji screamed angrily. My eyes widened and Suteki jumped in my lap scared. I held her and we both stared at the arguing teens. They were yelling at each other and it looked like a fight was going to break out. I shot up and ran out the door. I ran all the way to my house and didn't stop until I got there. I went into my room and laid down on my bed with Suteki wrapped in my arms. She twitched her nose at me.

"Where you scared too?" I asked her. She gave her head a little nod. I sighed. I turned on my side and she cuddled up to me. "I'm gonna take a small nap." I said. She just closed her eyes and gave a tiny yawn.

Momiji POV

By the time we realized what happened, Fumie was long gone. I glared at Hatsuharu and he stared at me.

"What's your problem?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"My problem is the way you're acting with Fumie!" I yelled at him. He stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"You love her." He finally said. I froze and looked at him.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You love her. Admit it." He said loud and clear. I looked down and thought. I remembered all the times we were together and how she could always make me smile. I remembered our kiss and how I vowed to protect her.

"Yes. I do love her." I said. He gave a small nod.

"Then go after her." He commanded. I was about to run after her, but he stopped me. "One more thing. Remember that if you hurt her, I'll be ready to take advantage of that." He promised. I gave a curt nod and ran to Fumie's house. When I got there, I opened the door and saw it wasn't locked. I walked in quietly. I could hear deep breathing from her room. I slowly walked in and saw her sleeping while Suteki rested next to her. Suteki looked up when she saw me.

"She was really scared you know." She twitched her nose at me.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said sighing.

"What was that all about?"

"Hatsuharu was all over her." I said.

"So?" She asked not really getting it.

"So I got angry." I explained.

"Why?" That simple question made me quiet as I stared at the pink bunny.

"Because I love her and couldn't stand the sight of Hatsuharu all over what I feel should be mine." I said quietly.

"She's not an object you know!" She was getting mad.

"I know, I know! It's just, I want her all to myself." I admitted with a blush. She smiled. She suddenly kicked Fumie's head hard and she started to wake up. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she jumped on my head. I wasn't expecting her to do that so I fell forward on Fumie's bed. She opened her eyes lazily and they widened when she saw I was lying next to her. She sat up in surprise and fell backwards off her bed.

"M-Momiji! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed as a blush settled itself on her cheeks.

"Um, I came to see if you were okay." I said as I sat up. Suteki rested innocently on my head.

"How did you get in here?" She asked bewildered as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Your doors were unlocked." I said making her facepalm.

"Of course they were. I swear, one day Im going to get robbed." She muttered. She looked down at her feet and I didn't really know what to say. I sighed. I walked forward and took her hands in my own.

"I'm really sorry you had to see me get mad." I apologized. She shook her head.

"It's okay." She said. I licked my lips. I sighed and took her hands in my own.

"I was jealous." I said quietly and she looked up in surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"I was jealous because Hatsuharu was all over you." I said and she stood there with an adorable blush on her face.

"I don't know what to say." She said. 'Oh to hell with it. I might as well say it.' I thought with a small blush.

"Say you like me back." I said as I stared deep into her eyes. She blushed darker before pulling away. I saw fear flash through her eyes and I instantly knew she was afraid because of Akito.

"Momiji, I-" I cut her off.

"I don't care about Akito. We'll find a way to be together and I'll protect you." I vowed and tears sprung into her beautiful eyes.

"But what if he hurts you?" She said sniffling. I wrapped my arms around her as best I could in a loose hug so I wouldn't transform.

"I don't care. I love you." I said. She looked at me with big eyes before blushing cutely again.

"I... love you too." She murmured quietly and obviously embarrassed. I smiled and pecked her lips. It was short and sweet, but held so much meaning. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"Good job." I could hear Suteki tell me.


End file.
